


Musically Inclined

by Dedica



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musical Month Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica
Summary: A collection of various YOI ficlets based on my Musical Month Challenge - Musically Inclined Prompts posted on Tumblr.





	Musically Inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dancing Through Life – Wicked 
> 
> Prompt: Lyrics  
> And the strange thing  
> Your life could end up changing  
> While you're dancing  
> Through!
> 
> A link to the song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YS3xl0kCLg).  
> Original post: [Musical Month Challenge](http://dedicca.tumblr.com/post/175124266860/musical-month-challenge-musically-inclined)

“Would it kill you to look even a little interested Victor? You are the gold medallist after all.”

Victor knew Chris was right, but he couldn’t help it. As the years past, the GPF banquets became more boring than the last. Victor twirled the champagne flute by the stem before taking a swing. The best part of these banquets was always the champagne. “Every year it’s the same, Chris. Forgive me for being tired of the same boring people talking about the same boring topics.” 

“Sorry for being such boring company then.” Chris’s tone was light, but after years of competing with him, Victor could tell when Chris was annoyed.

“You know I’m not referring to you, Chris. Aside from the alcohol, you’re the only other reason I’m still here.” Victor hoped the smile on his face was convincing. It was becoming harder to fake. Life just became too predictable.

The season would start off with Yakov’s vigorous training till Victor got bored of that and started working on his choreography for the season. Then he would perfect his short program and free skate till the first competition began. The first run through was always the best since Victor was still able to surprise the audience with his new routines, but as the season went on, the excitement wore off.

“True but you’re so quiet tonight. Is something on your mind, or better yet, _someone_?” Chris said with a wink.

“I wish.” Victor drained the rest of his champagne. It had been a while since he was with anyone. His schedule just didn’t allow for it. When he was younger, he’d tried the dating thing. For one reason or another, things didn’t work out, and his lifestyle was often to blame. Victor didn’t mind a casual one night stand every so often but as the years passed that too became boring and predictable.

“Well then, does anyone here catch your eye?” Chris motioned for the waitress carrying a try of more champagne flutes their way.

Victor scanned the room. For the most part, people were scattered around the room talking in groups. Others were dancing in the middle of the room with a partner to the slow song that was playing. There was, however, one guy towards the back of the room by the food tables that appeared to be nursing his fifteenth or so drink if the empty flutes in front of him were in fact his.

“Who’s that guy by the tables over there?” Victor pointed towards the man before placing his empty glass on the tray and grabbing another from the waitress.

“Really Victor? Do you even pay attention to your competition or are they not worth your time? He came in sixth today.”

“He is… I mean he did?” Victor tore his gaze away from the man to face Chris.

Amused Chris took a sip from his flute before answering. “Yeah. Can’t believe you only just noticed him. Especially with an ass like that.” At the same time, both men cocked their heads to the side to admire the man.

There was no doubt with legs like his that he was a follow competitor even if that suit he was wearing was really doing nothing for his figure. Victor tried to rack his brain to see if he remembered the man, but he came up with nothing. “What’s his name?”

Chris smiled, "Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri chose that moment to spin on his heels, rip off his tie, and stumble his way through the crowd. At first, it looked like Yuuri was making his way over to them until a server with a bottle of champagne walked past, and the man seemed to beg the server for the bottle. 

The rest of the night was interesting…

Yuuri proceeded to challenge most of the competitors to a dance-off. Considering how drunk he was, Yuuri did exceptionally well. Especially when Yuuri and Chris took off most of their clothes and pole danced in front of everyone. Victor couldn’t keep his eyes off him. The way his body moved spoke to Victor in a way skating hadn’t in a long time. He couldn’t help himself from taking multiple pictures of the alluring Japanese man.

Eventually, someone convinced Yuuri to redress to Victor’s disappointment.

That disappointment, however, was short-lived. When Yuuri asked Victor to dance it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. For the first time in years, Victor had fun and laughed. Not the fake laugh he used in public a thousand times but real genuine laughter. The kind that leaves you breathless and your abs sore.

At some point, Yuuri began to strip again as he challenged another skater. Yuuri may have come in six at the GPF, but he won ever dance-off without a doubt. Just as he was about to start another dance-off Yuuri turned and threw himself at Victor.

_“Victor! After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off… You’ll become my coach, right? Be my coach Victor!”_

 


End file.
